Touch Me
by Toxic-Flame
Summary: Lambo has broke the 10 Year Bazooka yet again, and is now stuck as 15 year old Lambo. But when he accidentally gets a hold of some viagra...he begins to get a little...desperate. Gokudera x Lambo


**Caught in the Act**

**G**okudera released a deep sigh of aggrivation as he made his way through the front door of the Sadawada household. It took him two whole hours just to weasle his way out of playing another round of baseball with that idiot Yamamoto. "Yeah, like I really left the oven on." he sniggered victoriously. Placing his pair of shoes in the vestibule, Gokudera noticed that a pair of sandals were lying there as well. He pondered at this for a second, until he remembered that Lambo had accidentally fell inside and broke the 10 Year Bazooka the previous day during one of his "Episodes". So now he was going to stay as 15 year old Lambo for- god knew how long until he would change back. Well, at least its better than having an annoying 5 year old running around the place and blowing things up. "When will that stupid cow learn?" He mumbled to himself as he made his way up the staircase and onto the second floor.

When he reached the door to Tsunas room, he heard a muffled noise emitting from the otherside. (What is he doing this time?) He thought to himself curiously, as he turned the handle on the door and tugged it open. Probrably something stupid, like always. Baka hoshi. Gokudera stood in the doorway with his eyes horrifically transfixed onto Lambo.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed...masturbating.

Gokuderas face turned from a pale shade of white, to a firey pink. Lambo quickly glanced up at him, and released a soft moan. He didnt seem to mind Gokuderas sudden intrusion, but rather a glint of hopeful desperation began to fill his eyes. "Please." Lambo huffed with excitement as he continued to stoke his throbbing length, which stuck out of a pair of unbuttoned pants. Gokudera fell back against the wall dazed and in shock. He wondered why he didnt just run out of the room. Maybe it was just _interesting_ to see Lambo like this. After all, how often to you get to see your friends masturbating? (No!!) Gokuderas mind screamed, rejecting the perverted thoughts that were slowly creeping into his brain. He wasn't gay. He didd'nt like boys! …did he?

"P-please what?!" Gokudera half-choked as he felt his heart beginning to race inside his chest nervously. Lambo released his leaking member and rose to his feet. "Touch me." He whined heavily as he hastily made his way over towards Gokudera. Wide-eyed, Gokudera stood there frozen, his legs locked and refusing to move from their place. "L-lambo why are you-" He began to question, as his eyes started to dart back and fourth around the room in a panic. Thats when he saw it. The half-empty bottle of Viagra which was lying on the carpet, with the rest of its contents sprawled out around it. Lambo stopped in front of Gokudera in a trance-like daze. His breath came out in hot bursts of air, as he gazed down at Gokudera with a flushed face. "Touch me." he begged again, gently brushing his length against the side of Gokuderas leg.

"O-oh god...how many of them did you take?" Gokudera asked worriedly as his fearful eyes met with Lambos. Lambo was still panting heavily, and a small bead of sweat began to slowly trickle down the side of his flushed face. "I....lost count after...the seventh-" he gasped. Gokuderas lip began to tremble slightly, as he turned his head away from Lambos lustful gaze. (Nobody else is home, so nobody will know.) Gokuderas mind raced in thought. (You havent had any REAL sexual action for a long time. You deserve this.) Lambo roughly took hold of Gokuderas head, and snapped it back around so that they were facing each other again. He was tired and impatient. He needed to satisfy his throbbing boyhood as soon as possible. Lambo leaned in and gently licked Gokuderas bottom lip, asking for entrance. When he didnt respond, Lambo reached down and quickly grasped onto Gokuderas crotch, which made him release a sharp gasp.

Quickly taking his opportunity, Lambo locked mouths with Gokudera and slipped a wet tounge into his mouth. Gokudera roughly grasped onto Lambos cow-print shirt, releasing a soft moan. This was very awkward, not to mention he was kissing Lambo…one of the number one people he hated most in the world. Lambos tongue began to scope every inch of his mouth, his hands still latched tightly around the crotch of his pants. Gokudera produced a small shudder of surprise when he felt a slight twitch reside from his now slightly erect member. (Oh god, please go down!) he begged his body. His head was begining to hurt from all of this thinking. He was no match for a man who took a half-bottle of Viagra. No way in hell. He would just have to bear with this, and forget this whole incident had ever happened.

Lambo was already beginning to fiddle with the button on his pants. Gokudera released a small grunt as he pushed Lambos head away from his body with a trembling hand. "Lambo, please don't do this, you'll regret it later." He pleaded as he felt his pants fall down around his ankles. Ignoring his protests, Lambo gave a small grin as he hooked his index finger into Gokuderas boxers and slowly slid them down to his knees. Letting loose a small whine, Gokudera quickly hid his erection with his hands, not wanting Lambo to see that he was already growing excited from his touch. Lambo shook his head disapprovingly and reached out to remove Gokuderas concealment. "No." Lambo huffed, taking a rough hold of Gokuderas hands and pinning them above his head. "I want to see everything."

"P-please…don't…" Gokudera gasped as he felt Lambo fingers begin to trail down his stomach and to the inside of his thighs. Lambo gently began to nip at the side of Gokuderas neck, leaving a series of red splotches behind. Flashing a sly grin at him, Lambo slowly broke hold from Gokudera and drifted down so that he was now on his knees. (oh shit!) Gokudera thought with a panic. He knew exactly what was coming up next, and he was afraid that he might give in. Lambo gently brushed his index finger playfully around the head of Gokuderas erection, which made Gokudera produce a muffed groan of excitement. "F-fuck…yo-" Gokudera panted angrily, but was stopped speechless when he felt himself slide deep into Lambos mouth.

Gokudera swiftly lunged out a hand and gripped a fistful of Lambos hair, desperately trying to refrain, and keep himself calm. Lambo began to suck him, violently bobbing and twirling his head around in a circular motion. It was no use. Gokudera let out a cry of pleasure as he began to claw around Lambos neck and ears, trying to push himself even deeper into his mouth. Lambo gaged, as he felt Gokuderas length touch the back of his throat.

Removing his mouth from Gokudera, Lambo rose onto his feet and locked his eyes back onto his toy. "I want you to fuck me, dera." He blushed violently as he made his way over towards the bed and began to slowly strip himself of his clothes in a seductive, teasing way. He bit onto his lip as he began to beckon Gokudera towards him. Flustered, Gokudera made his way over to Lambo, obeying his invitation. Lambo slowly climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. He arched his back so that his butt stook out into the air. "Hard." He groaned, taking his hand and gripping onto one of his cheeks teasingly.

Gokudera eagerly made his way onto the bed and began to mount Lambo, resting his hands around his hips for grip. Panting heavily, Gokudera pressed his erection hard against Lambos hole, shifting his body so that he could find a comfortable position. When Gokudera finally got situated, his body tensed as he slipped himself into Lambo.

Lambo released a sharp cry of pain as a stream of tears began to brew in his eyes. It really hurt, especially since Gokudera didn't even bother to stretch him out, or even care to use lubricant. Gokudera did not even hesitate a second before he began to thrust hard into Lambos tight hole. Lambo buried his face into the pillow as he let out a series of muffled cries. Hearing Lambo cry out only made Gokudera even more excited, which encouraged him to speed up his pace a bit. "A-ah Gokudera-kun!" Lambo panted heavily as he firmly grasped the beds sheets with balled fists. The head board began to violently bang against the wall as Gokudera pushed Lambo hard into the bed, making him cry out in a shower of stifled moans and cries.

"Im…gonna…come…" Lambo whined desperately as he felt himself at his peak. "No." Gokudera barked as he slowed his pace a little bit and flipped Lambo onto his back. Lambo let out a loud yell of pain as he felt a small stream of blood begin trickle down from his hole. "I want you to look at me when I fuck you." Gokudera growled, as he hoisted Lambos legs above his head and twisted himself deeper inside. Lambo quickly reached out to Gokudera and dug his sets of nails into his back when Gokudera found his sweet spot. "Please let me come." He whined desperately as he pulled Gokudera closer to his body. Gokudera continued to thrust into Lambo, hitting his sweet spot over and over again without fail. He gave Lambo no mercy. This is what he deserved after forcing him to do something like this.

Lambo could not hold himself back any longer. He released a sharp cry as he spilled his seed all over his stomach. Gokudera followed after, spilling hot inside of Lambo.

"Ba-ka Ho-shi." Gokudera panted heavily, as he collapsed on top of Lambo. "I'm so going to get you for this…right after I rest…"

…………

**And it goes kinda fast because…well, pretty much am too lazy to write it more into detail lol.**

**I will later.**

**I will make a chapter number two I guess, when Tsuna comes home and suspects something between Lambo and Gokudera. Its going to be funny.**

**This is actually my first yaoi submission…well my first submission EVER in here so tell me...did I do ok?**

***nervous***

**I know my talent isint really writing, but its just so fun!**


End file.
